Medo
by Elizabeth Bathoury Black
Summary: É melhor se arrepender do que fez do que se lamentar pelo que teria sido. [SiriusLily] Prata no I Challenge SiriusLily.


**N.A.: E cá estou eu com mais uma loucurinha. Sirius/Lily, enviada para o challenge, esta coisinha meiga e sem sentido tirou Prata. Tomara que gostem! Ah, é pré-Deathly Hallows, Okay?**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Medo**

O vento batia no rosto de Sirius Black.

Desde o começo, aquela noite tinha sido uma noite estranha. Primeiro porque uma noite de primavera não deveria ser tão _miseravelmente _fria.

Segundo porque a Grifinória perdeu para a Corvinal, coisa que não acontecia há séculos — ou desde que seu amigo James Potter entrara no time da Grifinória.

Terceiro, porque, no velório que houve na Sala Comunal após o jogo, James chamou sua namorada, Lily, num canto e lhe deu um anel.

Sirius sabia o que ele quis dizer com isso.

E era por isso que estava ali fora, sentindo o vento bater no seu rosto.

Sabe quando você se sente… um incômodo? Um intruso, talvez, numa felicidade que não é sua? Numa felicidade que você não deveria estar ali para compartilhar?

Naquele instante, em que James colocou o aro de ouro fino no dedo de Lily, sua namorada, Sirius começou a se sentir fora do espaço. Como se a vida de James já não fizesse parte da sua alçada.

Sirius e James, mais outros dois amigos, Remus e Peter, formavam um grupo chamado Marauders. Desde o primeiro ano de Hogwarts, eram quatro alunos muito unidos, se ajudando mutuamente, convivendo e cooperando. Pode não parecer muita coisa, mas, para quem não tem família, como o próprio Sirius, era muito. Para Sirius, os Marauders eram uma família.

E, naquela hora, ele percebeu que cada um iria seguir a própria vida, no futuro.

E pensou: "Que vida é que será a minha?".

Porque Sirius não tinha nada a seguir. Não tinha família pra apoiá-lo e orientá-lo. Não tinha objetivos pela frente, e nem vontade de ir atrás deles. Simplesmente, não tinha nada pra fazer.

O que seria dele quando James, Remus e Peter forem atrás dos próprios objetivos?

Aquele pensamento lhe assustou muito.

De repente, a sala pareceu cheia demais. Abafada demais.

Sem dizer nada pra ninguém, atravessou o buraco do retrato e foi dar uma volta nos jardins. Dizem que nada como um bom vento para pôr as idéias no lugar.

E, no caso de uma pessoa para quem a vida é nada mais que liberdade, isso é ainda mais verdadeiro.

Foi caminhando para perto do lago, e sentou-se em sua margem, ouvindo o barulho da água se movendo suavemente. O ar cheirava à umidade, o que queria dizer chuva, mas ele não estava nem um pouco a fim de voltar para o castelo — não importando se o céu caísse na sua cabeça.

Foi aí que ouviu passos.

Não se voltou imediatamente para ver quem era. Talvez fosse Filch. Ou Hagrid. Ou qualquer um que pudesse lhe dar uma detenção. Não estava com vontade de ver.

Não era Filch. Nem Hagrid.

Um corpo se largou ao lado de Sirius na grama, e, quando finalmente se virou, encontrou dois olhos. Verdes, de um verde escuro e profundo, como se fossem duas florestas selvagens e vibrantes.

Florestas nas quais ele se perderia facilmente.

— Te incomodo, Sirius? — perguntou Lily.

— De modo algum — Sirius sorriu, tentando ser galante. — É um prazer aceitar sua companhia.

Ela riu. Um riso leve, argentino, saudável. Um riso que ele poderia ouvir todos os dias da sua vida sem se cansar.

Por um instante, ele sentiu como se o mundo pudesse acabar naquele sorriso.

— Então, o que traz a Srta. Lily "Eu-Sou-Certinha-E-Não-Quebro-Regras" Evans para o lago, durante a noite, fora do horário permitido?

— Não sei — ela respondeu. — As coisas andam meio estranhas ultimamente.

A sua voz tinha algo de pensativa e temerosa, e ela fitava o anel que lhe fora dado.

— James me pediu em casamento — ela murmurou.

— Eu sabia que ele tinha feito isso — disse Sirius, desviando o olhar para o lago e suas águas tranqüilas.

Havia uma certa surpresa naqueles olhos encantadores quando ela o encarou.

— Sabia?

— Eu… vi vocês dois no Salão Comunal — confessou, sem encará-la. — E vi ele colocando o anel na sua mão. Eu sabia que ele tinha comprado pra te dar. Não foi difícil juntar dois mais dois.

Ela aquiesceu, voltando o olhar para o anel.

— Eu disse "sim".

— Imaginei isso também — Sirius riu. — Você o ama.

— Quando foi que isso tudo aconteceu comigo, Sirius? Há alguns meses atrás, se alguém me dissesse que eu ia casar com James Potter, eu riria. De uma hora para a outra, porém…

— Acho que é o amor, Lily. Acho que você sempre o amou, lá no fundo. Só não quis admitir.

— Estou com medo, Sirius. — A frase soou quase súplice.

Por um instante, os dois permaneceram em silêncio.

No outro, Sirius estava procurando alguma coisa dentro do uniforme.

Uma mão puxou um maço de cigarros e a outra um isqueiro caro, de prata.

— Quer um? — ele perguntou, estendendo o maço.

De alguma maneira, ela entendeu que aquele era o jeito dele de tentar encorajá-la.

Uma de suas mãos de dedos delicados tirou um cigarro do maço.

Sirius aproximou o isqueiro do cigarro e acendeu-o com gentileza.

— Você puxa a fumaça primeiro, depois expira.

Lily tentou fazê-lo, mas a entrada súbita da fumaça na sua faringe a fez tossir bruscamente. Sirius riu.

— É sempre assim no começo. Daqui a pouco você se acostuma.

Ele colocou outro cigarro na própria boca e o acendeu, inspirando profundamente e expirando com um suspiro de prazer.

— É engraçado como a gente fica prisioneiro dessas coisinhas — disse, olhando divertido para o fino rolo de tabaco.

— Você é prisioneiro de um cigarro, Sirius? — perguntou Lily, tragando de novo a fumaça e tossindo.

— De certa forma, é tudo vício, Lily. — Ele inspirou de novo. — Tudo vício. Mas chega de falar de mim. Você disse que estava com medo. Medo de quê?

Ela ficou em silêncio novamente.

— Pode falar o que quiser pra mim. Eu sou seu… eh… Confie em mim, simplesmente.

Novo riso escapou dos lábios da ruivinha.

— Então, quer dizer que posso confiar em você?

— À vontade. Minha boca é um túmulo — ele deslizou o cigarro pelos lábios, imitando um gesto de quietude.

— Está certo.

Havia melancolia nos olhos de Lily, que tornaram a escorregar para o anel.

— Então, do que você tem medo? — perguntou o rapaz, também olhando para a jóia.

— Medo do que esse anel representa.

— E o que esse anel representa pra você?

Uma das mãos de Lily segurou o cigarro e a outra correu os dedos pela fita que prendia seus cabelos ruivos.

— Medo do futuro. De estar fazendo a escolha errada.

Sirius olhou surpreso para ela.

— Você ainda tem dúvidas?

— Tenho. Todas as dúvidas do mundo.

— Mas… você ama James. Não ama?

— Amo.

— Se você o ama, então, qual é o problema?

Um suspiro leve escapou dos lábios da jovem.

— Tenho medo de não estar tomando a decisão certa. De estar me precipitando.

— Como assim?

— Tenho medo de me arrepender. Casamento é para toda a vida, Sirius. Tenho medo de estar fazendo a coisa errada, e descobrir depois que James não era o cara certo. De condenar a minha vida.

Ela o olhou como se estivesse consultando, e ficou surpresa quando o viu se voltar para o lago, um sorriso em seus lábios.

— Sirius?

— Ah, Lily. É que me lembrou uma coisa agora.

— O quê?

— Eu já te falei alguma coisa sobre a minha família?

Lily balançou a cabeça.

— O que eu sei sobre sua família é um monte de especulações, desde o primeiro ano.

— Bem, eles são um bando de preconceituosos, não há o que negar. A nata da pureza do sangue. Um monte de gente sem visão, besta, que teima em se fixar em idéias antiquadas sobre ancestralidade, sendo que, hoje em dia, ninguém que preste dá real valor a isso…

— Eles não gostariam de me conhecer.

— É, eles não gostariam de te conhecer — Sirius suspirou. — Mas isso não vem realmente ao caso. O que acontece é que, com tanta mania de ancestralidade e sangue-puro, não era nada difícil para ser expulso da família. É só… você gostar de trouxas, contrariar os ideais da família. E nós fomos criados para valorizar muito a família.

Lily acenava com a cabeça conforme o outro falava.

— E, entende, eu tenho uma prima… Andrômeda, o nome dela. Ela nunca foi uma pessoa corajosa, como você, e os meus tios cobravam mais dela do que os meus pais cobravam de mim, porque ela tem duas irmãs muito bonitas e eles viviam comparando as três. Ela vivia se provando, é orgulhosa, sabe, e astuta como ninguém. Mas, um dia, aconteceu o pior. A pior coisa que pode acontecer a uma Black.

— O quê?

— Se apaixonou por um sangue-ruim.

A ruivinha suspirou.

— Andrômeda ficou desesperada, sabe — Sirius continuou contando. — Especialmente porque, no verão em que eu tinha treze anos, ela ficou grávida. Eu lembro bem dela, olhando angustiada pela janela, totalmente sem esperanças.

— Mas… o que isso tem a ver?

— Tem a ver, que, numa noite, ela se virou para mim e disse: "Eu tenho medo, Sirius. Tenho medo de não fazer a escolha certa". — Ele suspirou. — Eu nem sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela. Sabe, eu nunca fui muito bom com esse tipo de percepção. Mas entendi. E disse pra ela o que eu achava que ela precisava ouvir.

— E o que era?

— É melhor se arrepender do que fez do que se lamentar pelo que teria sido.

Lily ficou em silêncio.

— Ela partiu naquela noite, sabe. Ela foi embora com Ted Tonks. Desprezou todo mundo, família, amigos, sociedade, e foi viver com ele. Fui visitá-la verão passado. Está feliz. A filha dela é uma graça e ela tem uma família.

— Ela tem família por que escolheu?

— Porque, uma vez na vida, ela teve coragem e foi atrás. E coragem, Lily, eu sei que você tem. Basta viver. Não adianta você se prender ao que nunca vai acontecer, ao que poderia acontecer. Faça acontecer. Eu sei que você consegue.

Ela ficou em silêncio novamente. Ele também.

Por alguns momentos, só o ruído do vento falou pelos dois.

Então, a voz dela rompeu a ausência de som, dizendo quase casualmente:

— E você, Sirius? Por que está aqui sozinho numa noite como essa?

Sirius sorriu como que achando graça, e olhou fundo nos seus olhos verdes, vibrantes e coloridos.

Era como se, a cada olhar, fosse um brilho diferente.

O lago era mais seguro de se olhar.

— Eu estava me sentindo um tanto sozinho. Medo, um pouco. Do futuro.

Lily se surpreendeu com aquela confissão espontânea.

Sirius Black, o rapaz que todos admiravam pela coragem e imprudência, com medo do futuro?

— Medo de quê, exatamente?

— De… nada. Só de… não… é difícil explicar.

— Pode tentar. Estou aqui para te ouvir.

— Não é coisa que você precise ouvir.

— Você escutou o que eu disse antes.

— Não precisa escutar as minhas angústias só por dever. Te escutei de boa vontade. Não preciso de retribuição.

— E não é uma retribuição que eu estou te dando. Eu gosto de você, Sirius. Eu quero ouvir o que te aflige, e quero saber no que posso te ajudar. Mesmo que não possa fazer muito, eu quero saber.

Sirius suspirou.

— É que… ver o James te dando um anel de casamento me lembrou de algumas coisas.

— Do quê?

— De que… ah, Lily, você não tem como entender.

Ela riu, e ele olhou quase ofendido para ela. Em resposta, uma das mãos pálidas e suaves que se apoiavam na grama úmida se ergueu e escorregou pelo rosto dele, sentindo a maciez da sua face.

— Sirius, você quer sempre aparentar uma fortaleza, mas mesmo as fortalezas têm seus períodos de guarda baixa. Deixe-me escutar o que você tem a dizer. Prometo que não vou rir.

— Mas é que… é meio egoísmo. Tem algo a ver com egoísmo. Eu não quero que você tire conclusões de mim, Lily.

— E quem sou eu para tirar conclusões de você? Você ouviu que eu estou com medo, e não tirou conclusões de mim. Eu não poderia fazer o mesmo?

Sirius sorriu. Mais teimoso que um grifinório, só dois grifinórios juntos.

— Certo. Vou contar, senhorita.

— É bom mesmo — Lily cruzou os braços. — Tem graça, agora, eu abro meu coração e você fica aí remoendo tudo com você mesmo.

— Se você não ficar quieta, não conto.

— Tá bom, tá bom, Sr. "Eu-Sou-Independente-e-Não-Conto-Nada".

— Lily…

— OK, eu fico quieta.

Sirius quase riu da expressão emburrada e espantosamente adorável da garota. Mas, então, viu o anel que ainda cintilava em seu dedo e calou-se.

Seu coração se apertou.

— É que… eu estou com medo, também.

— Medo de quê?

— Medo de ficar sozinho. Medo de não ter o que fazer. Medo de, por algum motivo, terminar aí pelos cantos. Hoje, quando vi James dando o anel para você, eu percebi que ele tem a vida dele. O Moony e o Wormtail também têm as vidas só deles. E eu não faço parte dessas vidas.

— Mas você tem a sua vida!

— É aí que está o problema: o que vai ser a minha vida? Eles são a minha vida. Meus amigos são minha vida, minha família, os irmãos que eu escolhi. Não tem… muita coisa sem eles. E eles vão tomar seus próprios rumos, vão se distanciar, e eu vou ficar sozinho, sem nada. Pronto. É isso. Estou com medo de ficar sozinho.

Lily sorriu.

Naquele instante, ele descobriu que poderia se viciar no sorriso dela.

E poderia se viciar também na mão macia como seda que escorregou pelo seu rosto, que tocou sua face.

— Você nunca vai estar sozinho.

"Vou estar aqui com você."

Não era realmente preciso dizer.

E Sirius nunca tinha sentido nada tão bom antes.

— Obrigado — ele quase gaguejou. — Obrigado, Lily. Eu… precisava disso.

Ela nada disse.

O vento úmido fustigou o ar e trouxe consigo o cheiro da chuva que ficava mais forte. Seria a qualquer momento, agora.

E não importava que fosse.

Quando as primeiras gotas caíram, eles se ergueram. Como se fossem vítimas de um encantamento qualquer. Como se jamais pudessem deixar de olhar para os olhos um do outro.

O barulho delicioso da chuva logo invadiu seus ouvidos, caindo sobre os corpos dos dois, molhando a grama já úmida.

— Está chovendo — disse Sirius de um modo que classificou como idiota.

— É — concordou Lily, apontando para o céu. — Talvez fosse bom sairmos daqui.

— Eu duvido — ele murmurou. — Dizem que a chuva nos faz esquecer os medos e lava nossos pecados.

— Quem disse isso?

— Eu.

Lily riu, mas, de repente, calou-se. Porque Sirius tinha se aproximado.

Porque Sirius tinha percebido que aquela noite era única, e que ele não poderia perdê-la. Por mais que tivesse medo.

— Sirius — a voz de Lily soava distante, como num sonho. — O que você tem?

— Não sei — ele disse.

Levado por um impulso estranhamente repentino, puxou a fita que prendiam seus cabelos.

Uma cascata de longos cabelos ruivos voou pelo ar, caindo pelos ombros e colo de Lily. Como a moldura perfeita para o quadro perfeito.

Sirius deixou com que uma de suas mãos hesitantes tocasse aquele rosto macio e deslizasse os dedos entre os fios ruivos, inebriando-se com a maciez deles, molhando-se com as gotas de chuva. Aproximou uma mecha do rosto, sentindo aquele perfume doce invadir suas narinas, sentindo como se tivesse sido transportado para o paraíso.

Os olhos deles se confrontaram.

— Sirius…

Não houve mais tempo para palavras.

Sem saber o que o movia, Sirius Black tomou a cintura de Lily Evans com um único e rápido gesto, puxando-a junto a si.

Foi como se fosse um sonho.

Com suavidade, ele tocou os lábios dela com os seus, num beijo quase inocente, infantil. Casto. Pelo menos, até a língua cheia de vigor romper o espaço que faltava e adentrar aquela boca tão desejada, explorando cada recanto escondido. Logo a língua dela se enroscou com a dele; as duas se acariciaram mutuamente, num beijo que foi ficando mais voraz à medida que prosseguia.

Até os dedos de Sirius irem de encontro a uma aliança fria que adornava a mão de Lily.

_Por Gryffindor, o que estava fazendo?!_

Estava beijando a namorada, pior, a _noiva _e seu melhor amigo!

— Sirius Black, você me decepciona mais a cada instante — murmurou para si mesmo, de repente tomando consciência da chuva que açoitava suas costas.

— Sirius, o que foi? — ela perguntou.

— Como assim, "o que foi"? Lily, eu prezo demais o James para traí-lo!

— Eu também prezo muito o James. Mas está chovendo.

Ele a encarou sem entender.

— Como assim?

— Você mesmo disse. A chuva lava os nossos pecados e afugenta nossos medos. Não tenha medo, Sirius. Não dessa noite.

Ele ainda não estava bem certo.

— Lily…

— Eu _quero_, Sirius.

— Mas você ama James!

— Eu amo. Mas quero esquecer disso nesse momento. Me ajuda?

Os olhos dela eram francos e Sirius sentia-se como se eles o estivessem desnudando em cada lampejo verde de seu imenso universo.

— Eu sei que você é a garota certa, mas você acha mesmo que eu sou o cara certo? — ele perguntou, inseguro.

— Sempre será.

Ela se aproximou, e, dessa vez, foi seus lábios que tocaram os dele.

Sirius parou de pensar. Tudo o que sentira naquela noite, seu medo, seu receio, a fumaça dos cigarros abandonados na grama e o barulho da chuva que caía — tudo fazia parte de um outro universo que não lhe interessava nem um pouco.

Não havia noites nem chuvas nem medo que pudessem fazê-lo se arrepender naquele instante.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N.A.: Na época que eu escrevi esse bagulhinho, eu estava muito anti-James/Lily; agora já estou mais "de bem com o ship". **

**Leu? Gostou? Deixe uma review! Gostou muito mesmo e achou que a autora manda realmente bem? Leia as outras fics dela!**


End file.
